


Fantasies

by fvckingavengers



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Steve using his motorcycle to bring the Reader to orgasm, Wanda using her powers on the reader, alcohol consumption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 06:08:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7422988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fvckingavengers/pseuds/fvckingavengers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a night of drinking, Steve, Bucky, and Wanda start to confess sexual fantasies they’ve had of the reader; and she makes them all come true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fantasies

The sky was painted in orange and pink with tiny hints of blue. It brought you a sense of peace before you returned to the hustle and bustle of the city. You had about an hour to go before you got to the tower, and you were more than ready to pour the various liquors sitting in your back seat down your hatch and relax.

The loud music blaring and thumping through the car speakers was the only thing keeping you awake. It had been a long trip, but the thought of your friends’ faces when they saw you made the commute worth it. About a year had passed since you last saw your dear friends.

Thor had asked you to accompany him to his home in Asgard, as your skill set would be helpful to settle the wars going on up there. You had only intended to stay a maximum of three months. Your plans quickly changed when things took a turn for the worst. Thor took a bad hit, resulting in you going back and forth between caring for him and fighting on the battlefield.

As much as you thrived while doing your job, you missed your friends down on earth and craved to feel their warm embrace and see their smiling faces. With the last few months keeping you preoccupied with work, you were in no position to turn down a weekend of rest. All week Steve, Bucky, Natasha, and Wanda had been begging you to come down. Every text and every phone call, you had to decline the offer. 

As soon as the last Chitauri was defeated, you returned to your room in Odin’s palace and cleaned up before packing your things. Thor was healed, but still needed rest, so he turned down your invitation to join you. He sent you with a generous sized bottle of his mead, hoping that it would compensate for his absence.

Tonight wasn’t different than any other during the last few. Steve and Bucky just wouldn’t take no for an answer.

‘C’mon Y/N, you know you want to. Buck’s even cooking. You don’t wanna miss that.’ You read the text from Steve as you leaned against the cool metal of your car, waiting for gas to fill up the tank.

‘All this booze ain’t gonna drink itself. If I gotta watch Steve try to fuck a couch pillow ‘cause he’s drunk again, I blame you.’ Bucky interjected.

You shook your head and laughed while typing a reply. ‘Sorry fellas, I’ll have to catch the next party. Steve, make sure you use protection. ;)’

Shaking the nozzle of the pump, you put it back in it’s holster and climbed back into the drivers seat. Your phone buzzed a few more times but you ignored it, knowing it was the boys relentlessly pleading. Steve probably sent you a picture of his best puppy dog pout to guilt you. Just a little further, you reminded yourself as gravel flew from under your spinning wheels.

A smile crept to your lips upon seeing the Avengers signature ‘A’ on the top of the building. You pulled into the garage and sighed contently, already feeling at ease that you were home. Lugging your bags and the large bottle of alcohol in your hands, you made your way up to the commons room. As you approached, you heard a combination of yelling and laughing.

“A guy gets trashed and humps the couch one time and you can never let it go, can you?” Steve’s cheeks were already rosy as he shot Bucky an unamused sneer.

“I was still on the damn thing!” Bucky chuckled and punched Steve’s shoulder.

You cleared your throat and raised your eyebrows. They finally turned to you and their faces fell in shock. “Y/N!” Both boys shouted in unison and pulled you in for a tight hug. You hadn’t had a single sip of alcohol, yet you already felt tipsy off of their intoxicating scent.

Since your hands were full, you couldn’t really hug them back. They just kind of sandwiched you between their broad bodies. You didn’t mind, though. You missed being surrounded by the ones you loved. They led you to the lounge area and you put your things down, then wrapped your arms around Steve for an actual hug, then did the same with Bucky after you were released from the Captain’s grasp.

“I was starting to think Thor was holding you captive up there in space.” Bucky beamed at you, pulling you into his side.

“Missed me, did you?” You nudged him with your shoulder and smiled softly. “Speaking of Thor, he sent me with this, and his apologies for keeping me so long.”

Steve took the bottle and chuckled, pulling you from Bucky’s grasp. He kissed the top of your head and lead you over to the couch. “Well, he’s forgiven.” He grinned as you settled in with Bucky and got three glasses, pouring the elixir into each to them and handing them out. “Now, drink up and relax. We wanna hear about what you’ve been up to.”

 

You lived for nights like this. Lounging on the couch. Drinking until the ache in your sore muscles subsided. Talking aimlessly about nothing and everything with your favorite people who were blissfully sedated by alcohol just as much as you were.

With a sigh, you closed your eyes and rested your head in Bucky’s lap. He chuckled softly when you nuzzled your face into his shirt, silently begging him to play with your hair. He gave in just as he always did and you smiled up at him gratefully.

Steve drummed on your legs softly, demanding you to move them so he could sit. Once his weight sunk into the cushions, you draped your legs over his. He too laughed when a moan emitted from the back of your throat as he rubbed up and down your calves.

“My boys are so good to me.” You sighed softly, relaxing as they pampered you.

“And what am I? Just a bartender to you?” Wanda spoke through a smirk as she filled your glass and handed it back to you. She had gotten back to the tower not long after you arrived. You were just as excited to see her as you were with the boys. They had informed you of everyone else’s whereabouts, and no surprise — they were all working.

Rolling your eyes with a smile, you thanked Wanda and took a swig. She sat in the love seat facing the three of you and gulped down her own drink. The four of you shared stories of missions and shenanigans, doubling over with laughter at just the thought of what each other had gone through in the last year.

It wasn’t long before everyone’s inhibitions and cares vanished into the wind with the aid of alcohol burning down your throats. You now laid your head in Steve’s lap, hiding your reddening cheeks as he told the tale of your one night as a stripper on an undercover case.

“So, okay, admittedly it was my fault. I was supposed to be on guard to catch the fucker while Y/N was bait. But damn,” Steve paused to shake his head and whistle for further exaggeration. “I can’t even explain it. She was a natural up there. With the way she moved, and Zeppelin playing, I forgot I was even working. Everyone’s eyes were glued to her, and I could tell she liked it, too. How much did you make that night, Y/N?”

You buried your face in your hands as you giggled. “About five hundred, I think?”

Bucky and Wanda lingered on to every word Steve spoke, clearly trying to picture the situation. They both sported dumb grins from ear to ear as they envisioned it.

“Steve, you lucky son of a bitch.” Bucky chuckled as he downed the rest of the mead in his glass. “I’d give my left nut to see Y/N in action like that.”

It was your turn to wear a grin at Bucky’s confession. Steve’s eye brow raise accompanied by his shit-eating smile only confirmed that he was thinking the same thought that you were. He scrolled through the music on his phone as you got up from your spot on the couch. You ran a hand through your hair, tousling it slightly as you walked over to Bucky who was haphazardly sitting on the love seat beside Wanda.

The familiar chords to Led Zeppelin’s ‘Whole Lotta Love’ echoed through the dim, quiet living room, and your hips began to sway slowly. Your hands rested on his knees, giving them a gentle squeeze that made Bucky sit up quickly. He gaped at you as you pushed his legs apart, pressing yourself to his body, grinding your hips against his teasingly and making his breath hitch in his throat. Keeping a sinister smile on your lips, you turned your body so that your back was to his chest. You rested your head on his shoulder as you moved your ass against his growing hard on, suffocating in his jeans.

The look on Steve’s face only spurred you on further. It was the same one from that night he watched you on stage. Trying to disguise his yearning and fascination with a solid straight face. His jaw clenched and the irises in his eyes were blown. It was the same expression Bucky was wearing. They tried to brush it off as if it were nothing. They’ve been to plenty of strip joints in their time, they’ve seen it all. But this was different. They had never known those other girls like they know you. There’s something almost taboo about it. It was wrong. You were their friend. They shouldn’t be thinking about you in such sinful ways. But you were working your damnedest to make them think more.

Bucky whimpered when you pushed yourself away from his body. But he was quickly silenced when your arms crossed over your midriff, your fingers lightly brushing over your sides as your shirt followed your hands up your torso until it was no longer covering your top half.

You sauntered behind the love seat and draped your shirt around Wanda’s neck, running your hands down her chest. Steve and Bucky’s attention heightened completely as you tended to Wanda.

“Looking kinda lonely over here, sweetheart.” You purred softly, brushing your bottom lip over the shell of her ear.

Wanda shrugged cooly and looked up at you. “I’m not complaining. I had a pretty good view of the show.” You positioned yourself in front of her, placing your knees at her sides and slowly bringing your body down to straddle her. She gulped down the lump in her throat as she took in your figure. “And now I have an amazing view.” Wanda reevaluated. “You’re absolutely stunning, Y/N. Just, beautiful.” She admired you as her hands rested on your hips.

Steve cleared his throat, keeping his eyes narrowed at the two of you. “You’re supposed to keep your paws off the performers, doll.” He snarked.

You giggled and looked at Steve over your shoulder. “Don’t worry about him. He’s just jealous because he didn’t get to touch.” You winked at Wanda before sliding off of her lap.

You gave them mercy and stood in the middle of the room as you ran one of your hands up your neck and through your hair, as the other trickled down your torso, teasing the top of your shorts. You shimmied out of the rough material of the denim and they pooled around your ankles. Just as you kicked them aside, the song ended, and three deep groans reverberated around the spacious room.

You were left in your bra and panties. Steve shrugged his jacket off of his shoulders and draped it over your half bare figure. You smiled at him, laughing to yourself at his strain to sit back down with a boner between his thighs.

“Um,” Bucky stuttered softly. “Thank you.” He licked his lips, unable to shake off the smile he wore when he looked at you.

You shrugged and smiled behind your glass as you downed the rest of what was in it. “No problem, Buck. Let me know if there are any other fantasies I can help make a reality for you.” You winked at him playfully.

“What about me? Darlin’, I got a whole damn list of things.” Steve bit his bottom lip and his eyebrows arched as he looked you over. God, how you loved when he was drunk.

Through blurred vision, you mimicked the same once over Steve gave to you. “Oh, do you? Wanna share with the rest of the us?” You gestured to Bucky and Wanda.

Steve leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees, closing in on proximity. He spoke loud enough for the other two to hear is words, but his voice dropped an octave, making his voice even more alluring than it already was.

“I have this reoccurring fantasy about being in the garage, stripping you down, and sitting you right on top of my motorcycle. Making you cum with nothing more than the anger of her engine.” Now it was your turn to bite your lip. You had to admit, it did sound pretty damn hot.

“I’ve often thought about watching you as I use my powers to make you orgasm.” Wanda confessed nonchalantly, twirling her shot glass around her fingers.

Pressure knocked between your thighs, making you shift in your seat and kink a brow at her with a smirk. “You have the ability to do that?”

Your question was answered when you felt your walls clench and a force press against your clit. A moan fell from your lips as your jaw dropped and eyes rolled back slightly. Steve and Bucky’s eyes widened as they looked at Wanda, then back to you.

“Holy shit, Wanda, do that again.” Bucky nudged her with his elbow.

The smile never left Wanda’s face as she watched you react to her doing. It felt like you had no control over your own body. You sunk into the sofa, halfway laying down and parting your legs as the pleasure intensified.

“Ahh! Fuck… Wanda!” The sounds you exhaled were purely pornographic. Wanda’s eyes darkened when you spoke her name.

“Watch this,” She murmured, licking her lips and grinning wickedly. You felt vibrations inside of you and around your clit. Steve groaned when he noticed how wet you were and immediately started palming at the bulge in his jeans.

Your nails clawed at the leather covered cushions on the couch as your head flew back. All of their eyes on you, devouring you, made it so much hotter. Your body felt like it was on fire, being on display as you squirmed and shook in delight.

“Please, please Wanda, I need to—“ You were ready to beg, but Wanda saw no need. She was more than willing to give you what you wanted.

“Cum.” It was a demand which you obliged with a groan, gripping your thighs to anchor you. When it struck, you cried out and arched in ecstasy. As the pressure subsided, you closed your eyes and focused on getting your breathing back to normal.

Steve and Bucky looked at Wanda in disbelief to what they just witnessed. Wanda sat back with a smug grin and only continued to watch you.

“That was…the hottest…fucking thing…ever.” You spoke through ragged breaths. Once your vision cleared and your heartbeat returned to normal, you slid your panties down your legs and threw them at Wanda. “You earned those.”

She put them in her jacket pocket, then shimmied out of the coat. Wanda walked over and hovered over you, caging you between her arms and the couch. “I only want one thing in return, Y/N.”

You gulped and nodded. “After that? Anything.”

“I wanna taste you.” She requested, dropping to her knees.

Whimpering in delight, you stretched your legs to each side. Bucky pushed Steve over so that he could sit beside him and watch as well. Wanda kept her eyes trained on yours as she lowered herself, fanning her breath over the apex of your thighs.

“God, yes…” You cooed as Wanda’s tongue licked up and down your slit, cleaning your juices and relishing in your flavor. You were still overly sensitive, and Wanda’s actions only pushed you right back over the edge. She moaned as you came on her tongue, drinking all that you offered to her.

You looked over to see Steve and Bucky gawking at the sight of Wanda between your legs, jagged breaths and boners suffering through the tightness of their jeans. With what little energy you had, you laughed softly and pushed the hair out of your face.

“Your bike better be ready for me tomorrow. Got a long day ahead of us.” You smiled, getting up and grabbing your things then walking down the hall to your room only in your bra and Steve’s jacket.

 

When you woke up the next morning, you instantly regretted drinking so much the night before. Your head was pounding and you nearly killed Bucky for turning on the lamp on your side table. He chuckled softly and sat beside your laying figure, handing you a couple of aspirin and a glass of water, which you happily took.

“So, did I just dream that Wanda used her magic to make me orgasm in front of you guys, and then eat me out - or did it actually happen?” You groaned, shielding your eyes from the light with your arm.

Bucky’s smile was sympathetic, but his eyes hazed over as he bit his lip and nodded. “You know, I’m really not sorry to tell you that it wasn’t a dream.”

You sat up on your elbows and smirked. “Liked what you saw, Bucky?”

“Yes.” He admitted without hesitation. “And on top of that, you also told Steve that he could live out his fantasy of using his bike to get you off. So get up, kiddo. He’s waiting for you.”

He winked and patted your thigh as he got up to leave your room. “Will you be there, too?” You asked softly, looking up at him through your lashes.

“You kidding?” He asked, eyebrows furrowing. “I wouldn’t miss it.”

And with that, he was out the door. You laid back down and sighed shakily, excitedly—the thought of it all getting you riled up already.

Steve, Bucky, and Wanda were all patiently waiting for you in the garage after you showered. Even after cleansing your body, you couldn’t shake off the stink of sex. But you were about to dive into a pool of hormones anyway, so what’s the use? Your hair was still damp and all you wore was a sheer robe. No bra, no panties. They want a show? By God you’ll give them one.

Steve smiled softly at you and pulled you into his side, kissing the top of your head. “You know you can back out of this if you’re not comfortable, right? This is for you as much as it is for me, sweetheart.”

“I want to,” You leaned up and kissed his cheek, squeezing his bicep gently. “I wanna see what this baby’s made of.”

You knew he was trying to compose himself, trying not to let his libido get the better of him. Steve lifted you to sit on the seat and positioned your right leg just above the large headlight, leaving the other to hang lazily over the back tire. Bucky and Wanda watched intently as Steve started the motor then walked behind you to keep you steady.

When he spotted the lever he was searching for, he smiled devilishly. “Ready, Y/N?”

Before you agreed, you wore a mischievous grin of your own. You looked from Steve, to Wanda, then to Bucky as you untied the robe and dropped it to the concrete floor. Although you were now stark naked in front of the people you call your best friends, you felt surprisingly confident.

All three of them gulped down the lumps in their throats as their mouths went dry. You licked your lips and smiled sweetly and Steve. “Ready.”

The bike already had a dull vibration going, but when he twisted the throttle, the engine roared angrily and you trembled slightly from it’s power. Your mouth fell open and a loud moan rolled off of your tongue. It was the sweetest sound any of them had ever heard you make.

“Again.” You demanded, shooting a glare at Steve. He complied, revving the engine a few times back to back. The constant change from harsh jolts straight to you core to soft rumbles drove you mad. You shook as the pleasure overwhelmed you. Steve pressed his chest to your back and allowed your head to fall back to his shoulder as you cried out.

“Steve, touch me, please,” You begged as his fingers went trigger happy. A groan thundered in his chest and his free hand wrapped around you to grope your breast. He rolled your nipple between his thumb and forefinger, earning each and every mewl that fell past your lips.

Steve’s teeth grazed against the side of your neck and he couldn’t help but to taint your skin by sucking a deep purple bruise just above your shoulder. Bucky and Wanda were shifting uncomfortably from foot to foot, trying to calm the arousal beckoning at them. When Steve lowered his hand down your stomach, Wanda’s eyes grew lust blown. Bucky’s mirrored the same look, but paired it with a clenching jaw. The sight of it made you shudder.

“Oh shit! Right there, right there, Steve just like that…Fuck!” You squealed, feeling your orgasm crash into you like a tidal wave. Steve held you close as he worked you through it, slowing his circling fingers on your clit until you stopped quivering in his arms. You sighed a shaky breath and went limp against the cold metal of the motorcycle.

“Jesus Christ, Y/N. That was so fucking hot,” Steve praised, helping you back to your feet and wrapping your robe around your body.

You smiled softly and bit your lip, pointing the the dark spot seeping through the front of his jeans where he came. “I’m glad you enjoyed yourself, too.”

Steve’s cheeks blushed over in pink and he smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. No more than a few seconds later, Bucky gripped your arm and ushered you back inside, making long strides for his bedroom.

Fucking finally.

You had always willed away any kind of sexual feelings towards the any member of the team in fear that it would interfere with work. But you couldn’t do it anymore. Watching Bucky look at you as if he wanted to ravage you since you arrived last night made the need to feel him inside of you grow stronger.

Once the door closed there was no turning back. You grasped a handful of Bucky’s hair and pulled him down, kissing him hard and wrapping your legs around his waist. His arms held you tightly to his body, returning the urgency of your kiss as he pinned you against the door. Despite not wanting to, Bucky pulled away and rested his forehead against yours so that he could speak.

“You’ve been fulfilling fantasies left and right, yet no one asks you what you want.” He muttered while assaulting your throat with open mouthed kisses. “Tell me, tell me what you want, Y/N.”

“I want you,” You whimpered, digging your heels in his back and grinding your hips into his. “Fuck me hard, Buck. Please I just, I need you.”

A growl erupted from depths of Bucky’s chest and he crashed his lips into yours, tearing the robe off and dropping you to the bed. You admired every inch of newly exposed skin as Bucky stripped out of his clothes. Once his jeans and boxers were kicked aside, you kneeled at the edge of the bed and latched your mouth to his throat, ghosting your fingers along his stiff cock and making his grip on your hair tighten.

“Sit.” You ordered. Bucky obeyed and sat beside you. Sinking your knees into the mattress at each of his sides, you straddled him. His hands were everywhere, mapping out your entire body and kneading your flesh roughly.

You looked into his eyes, silently asking if he was sure he wanted to cross this line. When he nodded, you smiled and kissed him flush on the lips, pumping his erection in your hand before steadying him at your slit.

Bucky’s eyes rolled back and he took his bottom lip between his teeth when he filled you completely. You took a moment to adjust to his size and nipped at his ear playfully. “Nuh uh, bite me instead.” You purred.

Bucky mewled, wrapping his fingers around the side of your neck and pulling you to him, leaning up to tug your bottom lip into his mouth and sucked aggressively. You began rolling your hips against his, feeling his pulsating length stretch your walls. Bucky’s hips jolted and his hands gripped your ass, smacking the back of your thigh as you bounced on top of him. His teeth sank into the crook of your neck and your nails dug into his shoulder blades.

“You look so beautiful riding me, Y/N. Just fucking gorgeous.” His adoration was muffled by your nipple being sucked and nibbled at. “Been dying to do this for so long, ah, and last night, your little strip tease, goddamn.”

Your thrusts became more and more sporadic as you drew closer to orgasm. Bucky cupped your face in his hands and brushed his lips against yours softly, contrasting the harshness of his hips slamming into you.

“Cum for me, Y/N. I’m right behind you, just wanna feel it, wanna watch you,” Your eyes squeezed shut and you buried your face in his neck, violently thrashing against him as you succumbed into euphoria. As promised, Bucky reached his peak soon after, spilling his cum deep inside of your cunt.

You clutched onto Bucky tightly, still highly sensitive from your multiple orgasms. He smoothed his hand over your hair and kissed your cheek, lifting you from his lap and laying you on the pillow top. He slowly eased his way up your body, kissing and caressing your soft skin as he nuzzled his nose against your jawline, making you melt into his touch until you both drifted to sleep.

The next morning you woke up to Steve knocking on the door. He leaned against the door frame and smirked. “You two crazy kids have fun?”

Bucky grinned, kissing your cheek and nodding. “Pretty sure I gave Y/N as good of a time as you have the couch.”

Steve’s smile fell and he scowled at Bucky. “It was one fucking time…”


End file.
